Gone
by anniegirl132
Summary: Deidara had always felt that he was the one who was supposed to be fleeting, never Sasori. His partner's death was so sudden, it almost seemed like too much for Deidara to handle, but as his new partner, Tobi sees it as his job to help. But will Tobi actually do any good, or only make things worse? On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. So, I know I shouldn't be starting even more stories, but this story is a request by LeviAckerman42. And I promised to start it before school starts so…. yeah… And hopefully I can update this one quickly because I'll only have about 1000 words a chapter rather than my usual 2000.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

All I could do was stare. Before me lay the lifeless body of my danna. I wanted to believe that this wasn't real, that it was just some sick joke and he would get up any second now. But I'm not stupid. I could see where the two swords had pierced him right through his heart container, the only thing that could kill him. I should have seen this coming. After all, nothing lasts forever, especially life.

I knew all this yet for some reason, even though I could clearly see what lay before me, I guess I never expected this to actually happen. I always thought that I'd be the one to die before him.

"Danna, please wake up un…" I whispered, sinking down to my knees before him. I know it's useless, he's dead. Gone. But a small irrational part of me hoped for this all to be fake. Though seconds later, with no answer from my partner, that small sliver of hope died. I felt my throat tighten slightly and stinging sensation behind my eyes. I bit my lip and forced the tears back. I couldn't cry, I was an S-ranked missing nin, I was supposed to be strong and emotionless.

"Ah, Deidara, there you are, leader-san wants you back at the base," I heard I voice say from behind me. I sighed quietly before standing up and turning around to face Zetsu, with Tobi standing nearby him.

"Okay un," I answered, beginning to follow him back toward the base. The walk back was silent up until we entered leader-san's office to give the mission report.

"There you all are… Where is Sasori?" he asked, looking over all of us. Zetsu took a step forward to answer.

"He died sir." Pein gave a small nod and was about to speak when Tobi suddenly let out a loud gasp.

"Leader-san! If Sasori-san is dead does that mean that Tobi gets to be a full member!?" he shouted, jumping around childishly. I frowned, and looked away.

"…Yes Tobi… You will be Deidara's new partner. Why don't you go take him to Kakuzu so he can sew his arms back on," the leader said after a slight pause. Tobi, my partner? No, he will never be my partner, no one can replace Sasori-no-danna… I tried to glare at Tobi as he dragged me along down the hall, but I couldn't really even bother to do that.

"Tobi is going to talk to leader-san while Deidara-senpai gets his arms back on!" Tobi announced before skipping off down the hallway, after leaving me with Kakuzu, who now had my arms. He led me into the room, instructing me to sit in a chair off to the side before beginning to reattach my arms. It wasn't very long before he was done and I went back to my room.

Once inside, I locked the door and walked over to my side of the room, sinking down on the bed. As I gazed over at Sasori's side, everything exactly as it was before we left, I felt the tears trying to force themselves from my eyes again. Only this time I couldn't stop them.

. . . . .

I slowly blinked open my eyes and pushed myself up to a sitting position. I must have fallen asleep… I quickly looked away as Sasori's side of the room came into view. I couldn't look at it, if I did I'd probably end up crying again, except this time someone could walk in and see. And like I'd expected, Tobi came running into the room only moments later.

"Guess what Deidara-senpai! Guess what!" the masked idiot began to shout, jumping all around.

"What?" I asked.

"Tobi gets to move into your room on Sasori-san's side and then Deidara-senpai and Tobi can talk and hang out and-"

"Get out," I growled.

"What senpai?"

"Get out!" I shouted, and was satisfied when he finally fled from the room. I quickly walked up to the door and locked it shut. There was no way I was going to let him in here, no one had any right to move Sasori danna's things, not even me. He never liked anyone touching his stuff. I walked back over to my bed and laid back down, strangely tired again. It must be those pain killers Kakuzu gave me….

* * *

**I know, the first chapter is a bit short, but because of the shortness I'll hopefully be able to have more frequent updates for this. Please review and tell me what you thought, and thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Hi everyone! Because the chapters on this one are shorter, I may actually be able to get in two updates a week. ^_^ There might be slight OOCness in this chapter.**

_flashbacks/ emphasis_

_**emphasis in flashback**_

normal

* * *

When I woke up I felt even worse than I had when I'd fallen asleep. The aching from my arms seemed to be spreading throughout my entire body. Groaning quietly I closed my eyes again but reopened them soon after. As much as I would have loved to go back to sleep and stay locked up in this room forever, I had to come out sometime. Besides, I was feeling pretty hungry… The moment I left the room I was tackled to the ground by Tobi.

"Deidara-senpai Tobi is so glad that senpai finally came out because Tobi missed senpai because Tobi is a good boy," he chattered on in that annoying voice of his.

"Tobi, get off of me un," I sighed, shoving him off and standing up.

"Tobi is sorry senpai, Tobi just came to get senpai for breakfast!" he stated.

"Fine un…" I sighed, sluggishly following him down the hall.

"Hey Deidara, you feeling okay?" Kisame asked as we entered the room.

"Yeah," I answered, forcing a smile on my face. In reality I just wanted to go back to my room where I could be alone. Besides, I wasn't really that hungry anyways. After taking a few small bites of the food, I excused myself from the table and walked back to my room. I sat at my desk with hopes that working on my art could get my mind off of everything, but I found that I couldn't. I just sat there, staring at the lump of clay in front of me but I really didn't have the inspiration right now. I don't even really feel all that motivated either.

Slowly, I let my gaze trail over to danna's side of the room, to rest on one of his human puppets lying across his desk. He'd planned on fixing it once we got back from our mission in Suna. I've never understood how those puppets he makes from corpses could ever be considered art. Danna even went so far as to turn himself into one, to be his _art. _ But obviously it did nothing for him. My musings were interrupted when Tobi came into the room.

"What do you want Tobi un," I asked, looking over at him.

"Leader-san told Tobi to tell Deidara-senpai to clean out Sasori-san's side of the room so Tobi can move in. Don't worry senpai, Tobi will help," he announced, skipping over to Sasori-no-danna's side of the room.

"No Tobi, I'll take care of it un. You can go…" I sighed, standing up and going over to the other side of the room.

"Okay Deidara senpai, but call Tobi if senpai needs anything!" he said before leaving the room. I was actually glad to do this; seeing danna's stuff only reminded me that he was gone.

. . . . . .

I had finished cleaning out the room a while ago and was watching quietly as Tobi began to move all of his stuff in. I didn't really want him in here, but I guess anything has to be better than being reminded of Sasori every time I'm in my room.

"Tobi is done! But now Tobi is hungry, does senpai want to come get lunch with him?" Tobi asked, looking at me.

"No Tobi, I'm good un," I answer, laying back on my bed. Once Tobi left the room, I made sure the door was locked before pulling a small puppet out from under the pillow on my bed. I knew it was bad to have anything that would remind me of Sasori, but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. It just meant too much to me…

_First they force me into this organization, and then they don't even make me feel welcome! I've already been here for a year and everyone still treats me like dirt! I know this isn't some happy place for friendship, but these people could at least show me some respect especially my own partner! I respect him, so why should it be so hard for him to do the same? It would be nice if at least my own partner would accept me._

_I sighed quietly and fell back on my bed to stare at the ceiling. Maybe they all just think I'm to annoying to bother with… A bother… That is what Sasori-danna has called me on more than one occasion. I spared a brief glance at him to see him working on something, probably a puppet. But that's all I ever really see him doing in his free time. I frown and look back to the ceiling._

_I really am being stupid. Like I said, Akatsuki is no place for friendship so I should really stop hoping for it when it obviously won't happen. I frowned and let out another sigh. The best thing for me to do would be to just lock up my emotions like everyone says a shinobi should._

"_Quit sulking brat, it doesn't suit you." I looked over at my partner who'd actually stopped working on his puppet. I just shrugged and went back to staring at the ceiling. Suddenly a hand smacked me on the head._

"_What?" I snapped, sitting up and glaring at Sasori danna who was now standing next to me._

"_I told you to stop sulking so much brat, it's not like you," he stated again._

"_Why do you care un," I grumbled, crossing my arms._

"_Why wouldn't I care about my friend brat?" he said looking away._

"_Your friend un?"_

"_Yes brat, my friend."_

"_You sure don't treat me like your friend un…"  
"I may not be all that expressive brat, but that doesn't mean that I don't care," he grumbled._

"_Oh un…" I didn't really know what to say. I'd always figured that Sasori-no-danna hated me, but actually, he thought of me as his friend. I watched quietly as he walked back over to his desk and took the small puppet resting on top._

"_Here Deidara, happy birthday," he said handing it to me._

"_Thanks un," I said, and couldn't help the large smile from spreading across my face. I didn't think he'd remember, even though I told him once a few months back._

"_You're welcome brat," he said with a small smile, before going back to his desk._

This was the puppet he'd given me on my birthday... It was the one things that I knew I'd never blow up.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Good or bad? The next chapter should be out either later this week or pretty soon next week.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobi's POV**

"Senpai! It's time for dinner!" I shouted, bursting into Deidara senpai's room. I saw him shoving something under his pillow and was a little curious but I know that he probably wouldn't want me to ask, so I'll be a good boy and not ask about it.

"Fine…" he growled, standing up and following me out the room. I was really worried about senpai because he hasn't been eating recently. He keeps making excuses and saying he's not hungry but I know he is because no one can just not eat and not be hungry. I wonder why senpai doesn't want to eat? Because eating is important, that's what Zetsu senpai has always told me. We both took our seats at the kitchen table and I began to eat but then I noticed that Deidara senpai still wasn't.

"Why isn't Deidara senpai eating his food?" I asked, and noticed everyone else seemed curious too.

"I already told you I'm not hungry Tobi un," he growled, glaring at me. I don't know why senpai is so angry, I just want to make sure he's okay… But maybe Deidara senpai actually isn't hungry. I watched silently as he stood up and left the room. Maybe I should follow him, just to make sure that senpai really is alright. I stood up and quickly let the room, rushing down the hallway to senpai's room. Luckily, I was able to catch the door just before he could fully close it.

"Go away Tobi un," he snapped.

"No senpai, this is Tobi's room too," I said. He glared at me for what felt like minutes but was really only seconds before he scoffed walking into the room. I quietly entered the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Is senpai okay?" I asked, slowly walking to my side of the room and sitting down on the bed. I frowned when he gave no answer and wondered if he just didn't hear me.

"Deidara senpai?" When I was answered with silence again I was about to get up and walk over to him when he finally spoke up.

"Just mind your own business un," he growled, sending me a glare, then turning around and sitting at his desk, beginning to work on his art.

"Okay." Now I knew that something was wrong with senpai but I knew he probably wouldn't tell me anything, at least not yet. I need to get senpai to trust me so he'll tell me what's wrong and hopefully actually start treating me like his partner. I guess until then I'll just have to be there for him.

**Deidara's POV**

I molded my clay into a small robin before squashing it, starting over again. Leader-san will just get ticked off if I set off any explosions in the base. I'm still annoyed with Tobi.

Why does he have to ask so many questions; he has no right to pry into my life. I don't care if he supposed to be my new partner, I don't want him around. He asks too many questions. Besides, why does he care if I'm _okay_ or not? It's not like he knows me.

I stared down at the scorpion I'd just finished molding and pause as I'm about to smash it. All y anger with Tobi just leaves my body, leaving behind the sadness I've been trying to escape as I look down at the clay figure in front of me. I bit my lip, quickly squishing the animal, reverting it back to a shapeless blob. I didn't really know what to make after that, I honestly wasn't in the mood to make any art for once. Sighing, I stood up from my desk and walked across the room to the door. I placed my hand on the knob and was about to leave but was stopped by Tobi's voice.

"Where is Deidara senpai going?"

"Out un," I said, briskly walking from the room. I went down the halls until I reached the front exit and then left the base. I just needed some time to myself, outside of the base where I wouldn't be interrupted. I followed a small dirt path into the forest, staring up at the sky which was covered with dark stormy clouds. By the time I reached the small glade at the end of the path it had already began to drizzle.

I stood in the middle of the clearing, staring up at the clouds, the rain splashing on my face and clothes. I had left my cloak back at the base. As the sky grew darker the rain poured harder and I was completely drenched now, but I didn't mind. Right now I only really felt tired, but I didn't want to leave. Something about this place just felt so peaceful. Though that serenity was shattered ass I sensed a familiar chakra presence approaching.

"What do you want Tobi un?" I asked quietly once I knew he was right behind me. There was no answer but the rain suddenly stopped falling on me. I looked to my side to see him standing next to me, holding a large umbrella.

"It's late and Tobi wondered where senpai was."

"Oh."

"Is senpai coming back to the base with Tobi?"

"Sure…" I quietly walked back along the path next to Tobi. I didn't really want to be at the base, but I was tired and it was a bit cold out here. I sighed quietly, ignoring the stare I felt on me.

"Deidara senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Senpai is going to get sick like that," he said softly, handing me my cloak.

"…Thanks un," I took the cloak from him and slipped it on, grateful for the warmth it provided.


End file.
